Forever and Always
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Mike breaks up with Emily over the phone.When Emily gets the chance to sing,she takes advantage of it.Will Mike be able to win her back,or will Jayden beat him to it.Song fic to Forever and Always by Taylor Swift.


Forever and Always

"I'm sorry,Emily,but things aren't working out.I hope you understand,"Mike said over the phone to his heartbroken ex-girlfriend,which in this case it's me."It's okay,I understand."I hung up on him.I started to cry.I loved him.I thought he loved me too,but looks like I'm will always be a player,no matter how many hearts he breaks.

Mia walked into the room with Kevin and saw me crying."What did he do to you?"Mia asked me."He broke up with me,"I replied sadly."Oh honey,"Mia said,"Kevin,honey would you mine...""I know the drill,girl stuff,"Kevin said."Good.I love you,"Mia said."I love you too,sweetie,"Kevin said.I started to cry harder.I heard Kevin walk away,obvilously to strangle Mike for me,what a sweet guy.I was crying my eyes out when I heard footsteps.I didn't even bother to look up to see who it was.I heard the footsteps come closer to me.I felt a arm go around my waist,pulling me towards the person who was there.I finally look up to see Jayden siting there beside me.I smiled,I liked Jayden,but I thought I like Mike more so I dated Mike first,but that didn't turn out so well.I wanted to have Jayden kiss me in the rain,call me sugar or honey or baby,take me out on dates,all of that and more.I like Jayden alot more now than held me for a while and then he spoke,just about the time I was going to sleep."You know,Mike's a jerk for breaking a sweet girl's,like you,heart like don't deserve that crap he gave deserved better than that,Em,"Jayden said to me.I dozed off after he was done,so as from I can firgure out is that he picked me up and put me in bed and tucked me in.

The next day,Mentor gave us the day all decided to go to Rainbow's End Amusment acted like there was nothing wrong and he didn't shatter me in pieces,but he did,and it hurts how much he doesn't care that he broke my heart.I wanted to punch him so bad,but I knew that would be bad for all went to the amusment park.I stayed as far away from Mike as possible.

We all went on some rides and then we saw karoke and they all volunteered me to sing. I had an wanted me to sing,then I'll sing.I found was a song that perfectly discribed our and Always by Taylor song is perfect for me to sing.I couldn't wait.

They called me onto the stage and I was ready to sing the song.

_Once upon a time_

_I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_

_We caught on to something_

_I hold on to the night_

_You looked me in the eye_

_And told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding_

_Cause it seems to me_

_This thing keeps breaking down_

_We almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby what happened please tell me_

_Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're halfway out the door _

_And I stare _

_At the phone_

_And he still hasn't called_

_And you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh oh_

_And It rains in your bedroom _

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when your here _

_Andit rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

I looked out to the crowd and found the ,Mia,Kevin,and Antonio were dancing like crazy while Mike was just standing there in never guessed that I could take my anger out on him through the just stood there.I really wish I could just punch him one good time,but like I said,it would be bad for me.I decided to ignore it as I went on with the song.

_Was I out of line?_

_Did I say something way to honest_

_That made you run and hide_

_Like a scared little boy_

_I looked into your eyes_

_Thought I knew for a minute_

_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything_

_Coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence_

_That cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going?_

_Thought I knew for a minute_

_But I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone_

_He still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh oh_

_And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here_

_And it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Did ya mean it baby?_

_Don't think so_

_Oh oh _

I looked back out in the crowd to see the others still where I left them,dancing like crazy and Mike just standing there stunned about this.I smiled as I finished the song.

_Oh_

_Back up_

_Baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_Back up _

_Baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_And it rains in your bedroom _

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here_

_And it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was thier when you said forever and always_

_And I stare at the phone_

_He still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom _

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here_

_And it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby_

_You said forever and always_

When I finished the song,the crowd went wild.I saw Mike walk off,wich made me feel like I did my job.I walked off the stage and met the others when I got off the stage."That was awesome,Em!"Mia yelled as she high fived me."_Si,senorita!_You should have seen Mike's was priceless!"Antonio all walked off when Jayden fell behind the group.I stopped and waited on him to catch up with me."Why did you stop,Em?"Jayden said when he came up to me."I saw you walking behind,so I stop to see what was up,"I say."Let's see the sky,the clouds,the sun,"Jayden says."I'm being serious,"I say."I know,Em,"Jayden says."So what's up?""You rocked up there,Em.I know you just broke up with Mike,but would you go out with me?"Jayden asked."Yes,"I said kissing his cheek."Good,"he said kissing my walked back to the group hand in all rode some of the rides and then Mike walked up to us."There you are,"Kevin walked past him."Emily,can we talk?"he says to me.I nodded and he led me away from the group."I was a jerk,Em,I shouldn't have done that to you think we can try again?"Mike asked me."No,Mike.I'm sorry but I don't think I can trust you anymore,"I say."I know.I understand,"Mike said.I walked off and caught up with Jayden.I kissed his cheek and he grabbed my hand.I walked off with my new boyfriend,Jayden Shiba,leaving a jelous Mike behind.


End file.
